Talk:Episode RI20/@comment-32239636-20190317231115
Yes: Carlin - explained earlier Benchmark - Idk if jgt has even had a proper barbershop quartet so they’re unique enough James Gang - I’m a fan of double threats so seeing singing and dancing together is joyous Cecil/Larry - Why the hell not, NATM is a pretty good movie Danger - This sounds like something that would come out of Geometry Dash, and for me that’s a compliment Moby - Jay lol’d me over moby a lot but so I don’t get called a cock (get it?) i will say yes Darude - Good memes never die Jack Vidgen - Really overused song but he’s still very good David Grey - Yeah I don’t get why cards x’d. Maybe he doesn’t like 90s music or something. Prince/Biggie - Explained earlier Cas - The dude knows how to light up a stage Bollywood Dancers - explained earlier Mirror Family - Their gimmick is fizzling out on me but the more dance the better Boogie Storm - explained earlier Midas whale - I feel like we don’t have enough folk on this show, and I don’t wanna keep it that way Diaspora - They are similar to midas but they both deserve it equally Snap - They’re more of a rap group than a “band” but they’re good enough to move on Stumblebum - ME LIKES BRASS Sunstroke - Memes aside, these guys are great on their own and deserve to be taken more seriously AVGN - I relate to him in a lot of ways and for that I am happy. I didn’t SO because I’m not very familiar with sega genesis games tho Bill - explained earlier Kevin James - Absolutely nothing special but I’m throwing him in here simply for variety’s sake Andra - Not fantastic but she’s a great vocalist and I can get behind on it Rebecca - God I’m missing adventure time Jessica Sanchez- I’m glad she’s here because her idol work is so much more superior than her younger days Dolly - explained earlier No: Kimmel - Wasn’t funny at all Clinton/Trump - Their gimmick died and while Baldwin is definitely better they’re basically done Bean, explained earlier Indiggo - Nothing special, the other two groups definitely were more unique All of the acrobats - They were good but I wouldn’t say they have more potential Ronny B - This dude is like some 9 year old trying to impress his female classmates by taking off his shirt on the playground. Players Club - *snooooooore-* wait huh what year is it? Oh, it’s genericdancecrew19!!! Sideswipe - I get that they mix MA and dance and that’s good but there’s not enough potential Chadwick - They don’t need to be here. Generic as all hell Vadik- Stop. Go home now JJP - Lion Fludd Syndrome at its finest. This was straight up not good Dan/Becky - The videos we’re too damn short and the tricks weren’t all that great Jessica Price - She’s fine but when her direct competition is Dolly Parton, she’s nothing Cafidia - Not a fan of bedroom YouTube a cappella fodder